


Tales of the Miraculous Ladybug

by Kagaribito



Category: Ladybug (Anime), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Pigeon Man - Freeform, The Mime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagaribito/pseuds/Kagaribito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles, stories, and thoughts on the *coming anime.  Explores the adventures of Marinette, Felix, and others.</p><p> </p><p>*Spitballing in the dark.  Things such as character titles and chapters are open to revision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Coccinelle Miraculeuse

**Author's Note:**

> Passing thoughts of Marinette Cheng.

Partie Un

La Coccinelle Miraculeuse

 

            _The longer the night lasts, the more our dreams will be._

Or so the proverb went.  If the proverb held true to its’ word, then she wished this night would never end.  

            The moon was in full bloom, the skies were clear, the heavens deep, the Stars bright, and the city, oh, the city- enchanting as always.  She breathed in a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air as she leapt onto the rooftops- absolutely no disturbances have occurred as she made her rounds.  Even that elusive _“Chat Noir”_ had yet to appear from his shadows.  Nevertheless, even if he _did_ appear, Marinette wouldn’t let him ruin this most idyllic evening.

            Even if her heart had been stolen by someone else, she felt undoubtedly free.  Though her love only shows his face in the day and finds her a bit of a nuisance, she has always returned to her joyous self.  

            The night was no different.

            The night was her realm, the Stars her guardian, the Moon her guide, and the city lights her pathway.  She has vowed to protect Paris and the ones she holds dear, no matter the costs.  Love drove her determination, both day and night alike.

            And though she won’t admit it out loud, _Le Chat Noir_ means well, despite his fervent courtings.  They were rather cute…

            “Meorrw~”

            Never mind.


	2. Le Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and his wonderings

Partie Deux

Le Chat Noir

 

           If one was to be roaming the streets of Paris at night, one may see a sight that would belong to a Wonderland.  Then, of course, one may just shrug it off as an illusion of the mind, too much fine dining, or the after effects of wine.

            He would promise- if he cared- that he was no illusion.  He was very real, more real than your thoughts, and certainly more real than a spell of wine.

            He preferred the shadows, where not many would dare to venture.  There, he watched and listened.  He liked the quiet, though any disturbance would pique his interest.  Especially if it happened to involve an elusive red spirit that leapt through the skyline with an ethereal elegance.

            He stopped in his tracks and perched on the rooftop in enamoured reflection.  Mademoiselle Ladybug- the goddess that ruled his heart, the untamed wind that blew through the night, and the only one who could make his rounds sufferable.  His duty was taxing, both on his body and day-life alike.  Even now his muscles burned from exertion, and he was sure that his grades, although extraordinary, were suffering in some way due to his escapades, however righteous.  Ladybug’s mere presence annihilates such worries and sends him off to blissful euphoria.  He closed his eyes in peace and sighed in simple happiness.

            Then a rather annoying recollection of Marinette Cheng appeared in his mind’s theatre.  He grunted in irritation- such a silly girl!  Always with her head in the clouds and her eyes glinting in playful mischief.  She was nowhere near the sophistication that Ladybug held about her- in fact, they were on opposite sides of the spectrum!

            _Ah, there she is now!  Rose, rose, where’s my rose?_

“ _Meowrr~,_ a lovely evening, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I say something incorrectly in French, please correct me! I hate using Google Translate, but it's all I have.


	3. l'Homme Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errands with Pigeon Man

Partie Trois

l’Homme Pigeon

 

            The stares did not help.  Not one single bit.  It made him even more jittery and irritated.  But he had to do this.  He simply had to.  For the sake of his beloved flock and for his own health, whether he wanted to or not.

 

            It was a necessary evil, really.

 

            “Ah, sir, may I help you?”

            He snapped back to reality, mouth pressed together in a thin line.  He grated out a few sounds before obtaining his demeanor.

            “Y-yes, I would like four loaves of bread, please?”

            “Right away, sir.” The baker nodded happily at the Pigeon Man, “Freshly baked, so they’re still warm- that’ll be € 5.20.”

            The Pigeon Man gently handed him the money, receiving the warm bag of bread, “Thank you.”

            The baker’s eyes crinkled with a smile, “No, thank you.  Come again.”

            With that, he calmly made his way to the door, pushing it open gingerly so as to not have the little bell disturb the atmosphere, tense as it is.

            Outside of the bakery, he looked hither and thither, and, as if running from a madman, dashed to the cover of the trees where there lay a park.

            His behavior isn’t all that strange, he’s just a nervous person who isn’t especially fond of people.  Still, he grumbled, pouting at the strangeness he may have created at the  bakery.

            But he got what he needed- food for his flock.  There, just ahead of him was his predetermined spot to feed.  Why, his flock had already gathered to wait for his arrival- _Such good little creatures,_ he mused as he neared.

            “The bread is nice and warm, my lovelies!” he grinned as he sat on the bench, tearing off a piece of bread to ready.  He tore the piece into even smaller bits (so the bread won’t stick to the roofs of their beaks) and threw it to his flock.

            Diligently, he fed them for a good hour or so.  Once he was done, he had only one loaf left.  His flock, slowly, had dispersed to the trees to play and rest and whatnot.  Now it was his turn to eat.

            Tearing off a generous piece, he took in a great breath of its gentle aroma, sighing blissfully as he began to eat.

           The park was surprisingly quiet, save for a lone trumpeter at the street corner soulfully playing _La Vie en Rose_ , and the sounds of traffic coming from the surrounding streets.  And for a moment he was angry.  Angry that such rude sounds interrupt an artist who was trying to make ends meet.

            _We’re in the same boat,_ he thought, _only he isn’t hated for what he does._

            He sighed heavily, sullenly eating the remainder of his meal.  _Why is it that my thoughts always ruin my mood?_

“Hey, mister?”

            The Pigeon Man looked up to see a little towheaded boy with a two blue balloons in his hand.  The boy was rocking on his heels back and forth with expectance; big green eyes alight with curiosity.

            “What is it?” the Pigeon Man frowned.  Kids always made fun of him for how he dressed.  This one will likely be no different.

            “Why are you sitting by yourself?”

            Huh.  Not the usual question.  Usually it’s _“Why are you wearing a costume when it’s not Halloween?”_ or, _“Are you taking your birds out for a walk?”_

“Because I don’t have any friends.”

            The boy crinkled his nose in thought, and then said, “That’s not true.  Mommy says that everyone has a friend somewhere.”

            “Well…” he sighed in frustration, “That’s not true for me.”

            The boy blinked, and without hesitation climbed up onto the bench and scooted next to the Pigeon Man.  Carefully, lips pursed, he separated the intertwined strings of the balloon and held one out to the sad man.

            The Pigeon Man looked up in surprise- no one has ever really given him a gift before.  Delicately, he took the balloon, looking up to see the sunlight give off a blue glow.

            “Now it’s true.” The little boy smiled, swinging his legs in happiness.  A small smile graced the man’s face, and his thoughts turned to whimsical ones.  A few minutes passed when he noticed that the sun began to set.  As he noticed this, a woman’s voice called out from the park , the little boy jumping off the bench and running towards the voice in obedience.  The Pigeon Man watched him toddle up the hill.  At the top, the little boy turned and waved.  He waved back, watching him disappear over the hilltop.

            _“He’s a good kid.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This character is very... interesting. There's really not much to go on, but I can guess he'd be awkward when it comes to socializing, and a bit lonely, too.
> 
> You gotta love the Pigeon Man.


	4. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore this if you're expecting a chapter about Ladybug. Unfortunately, I don't know if this will ever finish. If you like Undertale, however, please read on.

Alright, so one of my friends has made a work on this website about the fallen children who contributed their souls to the monsters. It'd be lovely if you went to check it out, as they're working rather hard on it. Thank you for reading this far if you have, and I appreciate every single one of your kudos and views. (I was honestly surprised this work was a success)

My friend's work is called, "But So Many Came", in the "Human Souls" tag. From what I've seen, she's making them all incredibly diverse, and of course, very sad.

Thank you again. I might write more when I finally see the show. It looks wonderful.


End file.
